Wolfblood 2
by masquradeXD
Summary: Two years after Rhydian left Stoneybrook with his family, Maddy, Tom, and Shan are back. And after a new kid comes to town, Maddy's hopes of living a normal life are shattered. My take on Season 2.
1. Episode 1

**I do not own Wolfblood.  
**

I sighed as I looked at the overcast sky of Stoneybrook. It had been two years since I had last seen Rhydian Morris, who had left with his family, to go live as a wolfblood out in the wild. Maybe they had gone back to Wales. Honestly, it had been a year since I had even thought about him. I constantly used Eolas to see if he was anywhere near, every morning. I stopped about a year ago, after giving up hope. But this Friday morning, something strange happened. While I looked out through the window, I caught two scents that caught shivers through my spine. No, it wasn't Rhydian, I really had hoped it was, more after learning he loved me. Although I was confused, two years ago, I would've returned his feelings, but after him leaving me, and me growing even fonder of my friend Tom, I was very confused.

The scents I caught, the trail was white. The one that scared me. It was like a scent I had never felt before. Something was telling us that it was going to bring danger, to the whole town. As I used Eolas, I sensed a boy in a car, going into Stoneybrook, I tried to look closer, to see what he looked like, but my vision was interrupted by my friend Shannon Kelly. She had turned into somewhat more of a woman in the last two years as I had. Her hair was loose, and wore makeup, although she still wore her glasses, almost everyday at school some bloke would try and flirt with her. The same thing with me, my body had gone through changes, not just human wise, Wolfblood wise too. In wolf form, I had grown, and gotten stronger. I had also learned to get better with my wolf powers, I had gotten faster, stronger, and my senses had heightened.

And my friend Tom, his body had also gone through some changes.. Better changes, he was taller, and more muscular, always more taller than me or Shan, and I always remained the shortest one. Tom played in the Stoneybridge's club, the star striker, scoring goals almost every game. It wasn't surprising he was good, with how much he was obsessed with it, but like me with Rhydian, it seemed like Tom almost never had time for us anymore. Honestly, my feelings for him had grown, since Rhydian had left. No, I couldn't say I fancied him, but I didn't completely hate the idea of fancying him. It was confusing, even more confusing when I thought about Rhydian, and the fact that there was still a part in my mind that told me that Shan also had feelings for Tom.

My life was more at peace, now with me friends knowing about me being a Wolfblood, and knowing whenever I had to run off, they'd make excuses for me, or whenever there was a full moon, Shan slept over, and she open, and closed the door for us, that was when we stayed in there.  
My thoughts where interrupted by Shan calling my name. "Maddy, c'mon. We're going to be late!" Shan called from my living room. I snapped out of my thoughts, and walked down towards the living room, straightening my uniform. "It's not like it's something new. The head teacher is probably waiting for us already." Tom said. I gave a light chuckle, picking up her bag, and walking out the door with her friends behind her.

* * *

I felt at peace, although due to my paranoia over to what had happened two years ago, I really knew that it wasn't going to last. The two scents I had smelled, and one was getting closer and closer by the minute, until that's when I saw it. A dark skinned boy, with a little bit of curly hair, wearing the uniform walked by, the scent following following him. I felt my heart beating faster out of fear and surprise.

"Mads, you alright?" I snapped out of it, looking at Tom, putting the back of his hand on my head, to check if I had a fever. I softly moved his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I responded.

"Full Moon is tomorrow. What time should I be over?" Shan responded.

I shrugged. "I'll tell ya later." I responded.

I looked at the boy, moving through the halls and stopping at the lockers. "Who's the new kid?" I asked.

"Oh that boy. He moved here from Spain, I heard." Shan said.

"Spain? Why?" I asked, confused. Of course people moved, but of all places, in Northumbria?

"But get this, when he speaks, he doesn't have an accent. Well he actually has an American accent." Tom told me.

I smelled it, he was a Wolfblood. I wasn't going to tell Tom or Shan yet, in case this ended up like Rhydian Morris all over again. I knew what I had to do first, instead of telling Rhydian off like I had the first time I met him, I had to at least talk to him.

I walked towards him. "Hello." I said with a bright smile.

The boy looked at me, looking at his locker, putting a book and taking a book out, then closing it. "Hey." He responded to me, Tom was right, this boy didn't have a Spanish accent, he had an American one.

"My name's Maddy Smith. We're in the same class." I told him, holding out my hand.

He shook my hand. "My name's Kelvin Jordan." As he turned to walk away from me, I gave two light paces to get next to him. "So, your from Spain? But you have an American accent when you speak English?" She asked.

"My dad was American, my mom was Spanish." The boy coldly.

"Was?" I asked, quickly realizing what I had just said, and wanted to put my head through the wall.

"Yeah.. They died." The boy told me. Why? Why did I need to ask that? If I wanted to be his friend I had just heart my chances.

"So.. Erm.. Me friends and I usually hang around the Photography Darkroom after lunch. Do you wanna come with us?" I asked him.

I didn't know, but it seemed like Kelvin was thinking about it. "Look, no offense, but I prefer to stay alone. I've been alone for a while now." He said, his voice raising a little. Although he had said it calmly, I could tell he was angry, maybe it was because my enhanced hearing heard his heart beating faster as if he had been stimulated. Or what came to more of a shock was that his eyes had turned into his Wolf eyes. From behind me I could see Tom and Shan coming closer.

"Calm down." I told him, hoping that no one had seen the change in his eyes.

Kelvin looked at me. "Alright. Sorry." He said.

"Listen, I get that maybe you wanna be alone, hang out with us, just for today." I told him. I could probably get to talk to him and know more about him. The Wolfbloods had to stick together.

Kelvin sighed. "Alright, sure." He said. Tom and Shan walked over towards us.

"Hey... Are we gonna head over towards the dark room?" Shan asked.

"Yeah... Erm. Do you mind if Kelvin joins us?" I asked.

Tom and Shan exchanged a look. "Why not?"

* * *

The four of us laughed as we took a piece of our pizza. Kelvin was actually a pretty nice guy, he was also pretty funny, sarcastic at all the right times.

"So lemme get this straight, they stuck a pen right through his ear?" Tom asked. The story had consisted of Kelvin's friends being drunk at a party, but according to Kelvin, he himself hadn't been drinking, although I had my suspicions. Apparently it was the birthday of his friend and they decided to give him a piercing. They rubbed alcohol on his neck, and tried stabbing a pen into his ear, and after a bit of jabbing, it had finally gotten in, there had been lots of blood, and Kelvin's friend walked around with a pen hanging in his ear.

"I know. I was surprised when it finally went in." Kelvin said, chuckling.

Tom chuckled, "Oh shit." He said. Shan had started to cough up her drink, as she had been laughing to hard. Tom tapped his hand on her back.

"Breathe, Shan. Breathe." Tom said.

I started to laugh.

Shan got up, "I'm gonna go get some air." She said, getting up, her fiery orange hair blowing as she took a step.

"I'm gonna go keep her some company. In case something happens." Tom said, getting up behind her and following her out. I felt a singe of jealousy, to the fact that Tom would go with her, as I wasn't even sure if that was the reason he was going with her, to keep her some company.. Yeah right.

As they closed the door, I looked at Kelvin. "Maybe you where right." Kelvin said.

I sighed, probably time to talk to him about his abilities. "Listen... I know.. What you are." I told him.

He gave me a confused look. "What? Living with my uncles?"

"No." I responded.

"Black? I think that's obvious." Kelvin said, motioning towards his skin.

I chuckled, as I licked my lips. "No... Erm.. I know about what you can turn to. That you're a Wolfblood." I revealed.

His eyes widened, and I could see his eyes change, I saw his hands, the veins coming out. I put mine over his, "Calm down." I said, changing my eyes. "See, look, I'm just like you."

Kelvin got up. "Oh! That's the weird feeling I was getting from you!" He said, like a kid who had just realized Peanut Butter and jelly mixed perfectly.

I looked confused, "What weird feeling?" I asked him.

"Well.. I actually thought I liked you." Kelvin said. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Liked? You don't like me?" I asked confused.

"No, no. I meant-" Kelvin tried to explain. "I do like you. I mean... Erm.. Fancied you! That's it."

"Oh!" I said, like I had just realized something. I forgot that Americans used 'like' instead of 'fancied.' But then I realized what he had just said, about him thinking he fancied me, and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"So.. Do your friends?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah.. But I think right now, where better off not telling them." I said, honestly, it was probably for the best at the moment. Suddenly Shan burst into the room. "Mads. Come quick!" She said.

"What? What's wrong, Shan?" I asked.

"Tom is getting into a fight with Jimi!" Shan said, motioning for us to come. I shock went through my body, as me and Kelvin quickly exchanged looks and got up, running towards the courtyard. Once they reached it, they saw a whole bunch of students crowd around Jimi and Tom, circling around each other.

"I bet you won't say that again." Tom warned Jimi.

"What? That your friends are whores and the welsh kid is a freak?" Jimi responded.

Tom gritted his teeth, and ran towards Jimi, getting him into a head and punching him in the face. Then Jimi threw himself back and they both fell, throwing punches at each other. Shan ran to separate them, and Jimi without looking elbowed her in the nose. Kelvin ran in, getting under them, pulling them off each other, but they still found each other.

"Stop!" I yelled going to separated Tom, knowing he would never hurt me, even accidentally.

"You hit Shan, you prick!" Tom said, escaping my grasp, and wrapping his arms around Jimi's neck, as he threw him to the ground. Then Mr Jeffries came ran in and separated them, pushing them away from each other. "YOU BOTH! TO THE HEAD TEACHER! NOW!" He said, grabbing them by their shirts, and walking them inside.

Kelvin went and Shan up, and I walked over towards them, also helping her up, her nose was pink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." She said, Kelvin helped her up.

* * *

We all sat in my room, me and Shan were on my bed, while Kelvin was propped against my wall, and Tom on a chair, holding an ice pack on his head.

"Why where you killing the white boy?" Kelvin asked Tom, I could help but chuckle a bit.

"It's nothing." Tom responded. He was lying, I could tell, I had known him way too long and way too much to know when he was lying or when he was not.

I walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, and looked at Tom. "I've known you too long... And sadly, I've also known Jimi for too long." I told him.

"I don't wanna repeat it." Tom said.

Shan took her ice pack of her knows and said, "I was done laughing, and Tom was patting me on the back, because I got hiccups. Jimi was walking in and shoved Tom. I turned around and told him to apologize. He called me a... A whore. Tom got mad and told him to apologize, then he said the same thing about you, Maddy. Tom threatened him, telling him to apologize, and the Jimi said 'Or what, Rhydian's gonna protect you?' And then they started to fight." Shan explained.

Kelvin raised an eyebrow at the mention of Rhydian's name.

"You fought defending our honor? You big thick head." I told him softly. He had done it a few times before, before Rhydian he was probably our only guy friend, and he had always taken it upon him to protect us and defend our honor.

I gave him a soft kiss on the head, and pulled him in for a light hug. Shan did the same thing after lightly putting her ice pack on the table. I could see Kelvin looking at us. "Rhydian?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded, confused in between if he wanted to know who he was, or if he knew something about Rhydian.

"Rhydian Morris?" He asked again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah.. Do you know him?" I asked. Did he know something about Rhydian? Did he know where he was?

"Oh, no. Erm.. Name just sounds familiar." He said, grabbing his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I'm gonna go back home. I'll see you tomorrow." Kelvin said. While Kelvin was picking up, Tom stepped in front of the door, not letting Kelvin go through.

"You know something, bruv." Tom said, looking at Kelvin.

"What're you talking about?" Kelvin said.

"Tom." I said, I didn't want another fight.

"You know something about my mate, Rhydian. Tell us." Tom said. I raised an eyebrow at Tom calling Rhydian his mate, from what he remembered, Tom had never actually liked Rhydian that much, although Rhydian saw Tom as one of his closest friends.

"Listen, I don't know anything thing about him." Kelvin said, trying to get through the door, Tom pushed him, and Kelvin landed on my bed. I got up, "Tom, calm down." Shan said.

I didn't want them to know, not yet, until I was sure Kelvin was comfortable with them knowing. In the immortal words of Kelvin Jordan, he had gotten up, faster than Usain Bolt seeing a piece of chicken at the finish line. Kelvin is black, so from what I'm guessing it's less racist that he says it.

So anyway, he had gotten up quickly, and lifted Tom up by the door, his eyes changing. I quickly got angry, Tom even though not a Wolfblood, was a part of my pack, and just like he had done earlier for me, I had to do for him, I had to defend him. My eyes turned into my wolf eyes, and I growled at him. He let Tom down, and growled at me. It took Tom and Shan a few seconds to realize what was happening when they backed up.

"Get out of here!" I said. "Stay away from me friends!"

Kelvin's eyes turned normal. As he opened my window, and jumped out, I could see him bolt towards the forest.

"Maddy?" Shan asked looking at me. "What was that?"

"Erm.. See... Em..." I said, trying to think of an explanation.

"Cut the shit. He's a Wolfblood, you knew, and you didn't tell us." Tom said.

"Listen. I can explain." I said.

"No Maddy, no excuses, you didn't trust us enough to tell us." Shan said.

"No, It's not-" I said, trying to explain to them that it's not a trust issue, it was more of a safety thing, to keep them safe.

"Listen alright, it's okay, just please Maddy, no more secrets. Trust us." Shan said. "Please."

I gave a breath of relief, I was happy enough that they weren't mad at me. They walked towards me and hugged me.

"Now, go ahead and find Kelvin." Shan said.

"Why? You see what he did." I said.

"Yeah, Mads. But I practically made him get angry. And besides, remember Rhydian? He almost skipped town because of what you said to him before you actually got to know him." Tom said. I remembered when I said Rhydian didn't belong there. Look how that turned out.

* * *

I walked through the woods, feeling free. I had gotten out of my window that night to clear my head. I maybe felt kind of bad about what happened with Kelvin. But at the moment, I didn't want anything to do with him. I was looking around the place I had found Rhydian when he had gone. But no sign of him, or even being there at any time. I gave up, and decided to stop around the school, to see if he had gone to play football or something.

As I reached the school, I saw a figure shooting the basketball, doing probably one of the best jump shots I had ever seen around Stoneybrook. He didn't just chuck it up to the air when he shot. As I got closer, I could see it was Kelvin.

"Hey." I said softly.

He didn't respond to me, and just kept running into do a lay up.

I sighed, "Listen.. I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry about?" He asked. "I fought your friend, I shouldn't have. I should be sorry. But it's okay, I won't bother you or your friends."

I licked my lips, this was very familiar. I felt pretty bad. "You don't have to. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have, you can still be our friend."

He shot, and after a long pause, he looked at me. "Whatever happened to your friend Rhydian?" He asked. I don't know why, but something gave me the feeling that he already knew what had happened.

"He left us to go with his family." Maddy said.

"Ah. Something I wish I could do." Kelvin responded.

"But his other option was his friends, and you have that option." Maddy told him.

"No I don't. I don't have friends. And frankly, I'm okay with that." Kelvin told Maddy, this time looking at her.

"Yes you do. You have me, Tom, and Shan. They even want you back." Maddy said. Kelvin ran faster towards the hoop, and gave a huge jump, dunking the ball, and bringing the whole basket down with him. I stepped back.

"No! Alright. I don't care about you, or your friends. Just leave me alone." He said, bolting off to the top of his speed towards the woods. I proceeded to follow him through the woods, jumping through the woods and obstacles. Kelvin swung on a branch, and took off running, I did the same thing, but then the branch snapped, I fell through a hill, and the branch trapped on my left leg, holding my ankle. I let out a scream of pain when I tried to move it. "Help! Help!" I called out.

I waited and I waited, but it was still stuck there. Kelvin was probably long gone right now, and her only hope was her parents. It had been a few hours, my stomach was growling, I had literally lost feeling in my left leg. Until then, I saw a hooded figure walking towards me. At first I thought it was Shan or Tom, but then I saw the hands, that where very pale. It's mouth was opening, with two giant fangs being the biggest detail in its mouth.

My heart started to beat quickly, I tried to back up as much as I can. What was this? A vampire? It came closer to me. As it knelled down, I could tell it was going to bite me with the way it's mouth was open. I crawled away.

"Stand still!" I heard. I was scared, and I knew at that moment I would die. Until I saw another figure running down the hill and give a giant leap, jumping on top of the Vampire that was attacking me, throwing him to a nearby tree.

"Come on!" My hooded Savior said to me.

"I can't, me leg's stuck!" I told my hooded savior, that sounded like a male. The person pulled back their jacket sleeves, pushing the giant branch off my foot, as I stood there. "I can't feel me leg! I think it's broken."

The hooded figure sighed, he lifted me up, and put me on his back, I wanted to take a chance and snatch the hood off my mysterious savior, but I felt like it would be bad to do so, as he had just sent a vampire into a tree saving me.

"How did ya find us?" I asked.

My savior didn't respond. Then he took off bolting with me on his back like I didn't weigh anything, another thing that surprised me was that instead of running through the woods, he jumped from tree to tree, branch to branch, occasionally he would touch ground to get to another side, but besides that, we had traveled through the trees.

We reached my house. "I cant walk. Me leg is numb, and I'm sure its broken." I told my savior. He jumped through my window and propped me on my bed. He quickly jumped back through my window. Until I could the see the same hooded figure that had attacked me, attack him. I was shocked, a fight in the middle of me garden, but yet I was stuck in my room helpless, it would probably take all night for my leg to heal. My Savior tackled the Vampire, and threw him in after being bitten in the wrist, the lifesaver left. I sighed a breath of relief, who had that hooded man been?

* * *

That morning I couldn't get the Vampire like thing out of my head, the teeth, and how it had gotten close to biting me, and most likely killing. And then me savior, who had he been? How had he found me? Why did he keep himself hidden? Had it been Rhydian? Maybe it had been. And maybe he had used Eolas to see us and once he saw us.

That seemed like a reasonable explanation. I walked down the street.

"Mads, wait up." I heard from behind me, seeing Shan and Tom join me on my walk towards school.

We reached the school, and as we walked in, I smelt the familiar scent of Kelvin Jordan. "Did you talk to him?" Shan asked.

"Yeah... I did." I said, remembering where he had told me he was going to stay away from me. My leg was still feeling weird from the branch, but I could walk just fine. Maybe no basketball or football for that day, but I could walk.

"What did he say?" Tom asked.

"He said he wasn't gonna bother us. And that he didn't need friends." I told Tom, I glanced over at Kelvin walking through the hall. But there was something weird. He had a medical band around his wrist. I remembered last night, when the hooded man got bitten by the Vampire in the wrist. I raised my eyebrow.

"It was you!" I said walking towards him. He gave me a strange look.

"What're you talking about?" He asked me, going towards his locker and opening it.

"You saved me yesterday." I whispered to him. "From that thing."

He looked at his locker, obviously not interested in talking to us. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He responded.

"Don't act dumb. The person that saved got bitten in the wrist yesterday, you look like your wrist isn't the best." I told him.

"I broke a basketball hoop yesterday. I don't think my wrist would be the best.." Kelvin said to me.

"Yeah but.." I said, I had lost any explanation I could give. "But I know it was you."

Kelvin sighed, grabbing my hand and walking with me inside the dark room, followed by Tom and Shan.

"Alright, listen. You need to be more careful. Do you have any idea what that was?" He told me, sounding like my father.

"No, I don't. Do you?" I asked.

Kelvin turned around, sighing. "It was a Bat Blood."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Bat Blood?"

"You think that Wolf Bloods are the only strange creatures? No... Just like Wolf Bloods, there are Bat Bloods. They can run fast, have amazing strength, change eye color, drink blood, and can shape shift." He said. I gave him a strange look. He was telling the truth. This was serious, a... Bat Blood had tried to eat me.

"Mads, something tried to kill you yesterday?" Shan asked. "I told you to stop with the secrets!"

"Do you really think, that if she was almost killed, you would tell you? So now, you both can get scared, and live in fear knowing that could at any second one of those could come and kill you." Kelvin said.

I sighed, I really didn't wanna keep the secrets from them, but there were secrets that you had to keep, and others that you could tell.

"So you were the one who saved me." I said.

"Yeah, alright, I admit it. Just be careful next time, alright." He told me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Because after you stopped following me, I wanted to check were you where.. So I used this thing called-"

"Eolas." I interrupted him.

"Yeah.. How do you?" He asked me.

"Rhydian taught me. It's dangerous." I said, even though I had contradicted myself, because I had been using Eolas to try and find Rhydian for a year.

"Mate, I know you know something about Rhydian. Tell us." Tom said, after I had mentioned Rhydian.

"We're not gonna start up with this again, no?" Kelvin said. "Because we all know how this ended last time."

"Yeah, mate, I know. My back still hurts." Tom said. "But please.. If you know where he is, or how he is. Tell us."

Kelvin sighed. "Rhydian Morris... Was my foster brother."

"What?" I asked. "He was your foster brother?" I knew Rhydian had been a foster child, but I didn't know that at any time he had lived in Spain. Because from what Kelvin had told us, that's where he had lived the past few years.

"Yeah. He lived with us for four years, and one day, the foster service had come and taken him away. My parents wanted to adopt him, to keep himself, so we could be a wolf blood family together." Kelvin explained. "How do you know him?"

"He was our friend before he left with his mother, and brother." Shan said.

"He was also Mads boyfriend, and my teams Goalkeeper." Tom said.

Kelvin gave me a strange look. I looked at Tom, punching him in the shoulder. "He was not me boyfriend."

Kelvin chuckled, "Okay. But now that you guys know about Bat Bloods be careful."

I knew we had to be. From what Kelvin had said Bat Bloods could be even more powerful that a Wolf blood, and I guess they where enemies to Wolf Bloods too. I sighed as I looked at Kelvin. "Anything more we should know about?"

He shook his head, I could tell he had way more things, that he didn't wanna say. As we walked out of the dark room, he pulled me in for one last word, "My parents where killed by those. The Wolf Blood population had been massacred in my town, but only Wolf Bloods, it happened a few months ago. I survived, and I'm sure some of them followed me. So even if you know they're dangerous, they're ten times worse. There are also many other things." He said to me.

I looked at him, that was how his parents had died? And more so, he had to witness that, witness friends and family get massacred. That was nothing for a teenager to see, not anyone should see. And yet, he still stayed with the same smirk, and same sanity. I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

I could tell Tom and Shan where looking. I let him go, and we walked over towards Tom and Shan. I locked arms with Tom and Shan, while Shan offered her right arm for Kelvin. He looked at Shan.

"Come on then. We haven't got all day." Shan told Kelvin. Kelvin looked at me, I winked at him.

"Let's go mate, I'm starving." Tom said, looking at Kelvin. Kelvin sighed, and locked arms with Shan. "My place for burgers?" Tom asked.

"Oh... Tom's burgers are the best." I said looking at Kelvin.

"If anyone's up for it, I make a mean Spanish Omelet." Kelvin told them.

"Burgers and Omelets? Not so bad." Tom said looking at Kelvin. "You're lucky I bought eggs yesterday."

We all exchanged a laugh. There was a long rode ahead of us, now that we knew about Bat Bloods, and that there was another Wolf Blood, we had to be more careful. I looked at Kelvin, and winked at him. The next few months would have so much in for us.


	2. Episode 2

**I do not own Wolfblood.  
**

I looked at my mirror, in my room, in my house in the town of Stoneybrook, while I brushed my hair. I was getting ready to go to my friends, football game, Tom Okanawe and Kelvin Jordan. We all knew Tom played football, but it was a while ago, that we had seen the skill Kelvin possessed playing football. It had been two weeks ago, when we had played a friend football game in PE. And it was surprising that the so called 'Yankee prick' was better than most kids in Stoneybrook. When they where playing, Kelvin had started to use his skill to get past almost every person on the pitch, and then his shot had been perfect, some even compared his shot to be better than Jimi's which had gotten him angry.

Tom had told the coach of the Stoneybrook High football team, and she had to check for herself, just like she had with Tom. And Kelvin proved to be good material, taking shots against Jimi, who claimed that Kelvin wasn't that good, and that he could stop any of his shots. Kelvin had scored every shot he took against Jimi, even with defenders on him. Everyone was surprised that an American was so good, that we had to remind them that Kelvin was half Spanish, and that he had spent most of his life in Spain. The coach had accepted him on the team, and had said that he would be playing Next to Tom. Tom who played as striker, and Kelvin who would play at right wing.

I remembered Rhydian joining the football team. He was a great goalkeeper, and when he had left, after mourning, Tom had realized his team didn't have a goalkeeper anymore. But over the last two years, things had been alright, our no goalkeeper Philip Krul, yes from what he said, he was related to the Krul from Newcastle, which happened to be my favorite team, so I had fangirled at that moment.

I looked behind me, at my friend Shannon Kelly who was sitting on my bed, using my lap top. We had she had slept over the night before, as did Kelvin and Tom. Usually it would be weird for two sixteen year old boys to sleep over with two sixteen year old girls. But for Tom, who had been sleeping over with us since we were babies, it wasn't that strange, we knew he would never try anything with us. Then there was Kelvin, my dad was a little skeptical at first, letting a new Wolfblood sleep over, but he trusted our judgement, and he had given him permission to sleep over.

"Alright!" Shan said in excitement. "Maddy Smith, you are looking at a football expert."

I chuckled, "What, you studied all the rules?" I asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Shan said, sounding proud of herself. "So a touchdown is when it passes the line, right?"

I let out a laugh. "Wrong Football, Shan." I said, laughing. She gave me a strange look. "That's American Rugby. For some reason, they call it football, and then football, they call it soccer."

"Why do they do that?" Shan asked me.

"I don't know. Ask Kelvin." I said, putting on my jacket. Shan got out of my bed.

"Let's go." I said, holding out my arm for her. She wrapped around my arm, and we left my house.

* * *

We headed down into the town. The football games had gone from playing at the field at the school, to a little stadium the town had. It was to hold at least nine hundred people. And for Tom and Kelvin's games it was usually around three hundred people, if you counted the students that where fans, the friends, family, and the visiting teams students and family.

Me and Shan sat close to the bench, like we always did when we went. Surprising enough, she still didn't know anything about the sport. Alright, maybe I gave her less credit. She did know things. But not enough to when to give a yellow card, or when to give a red. We took out our popcorn as the players took the pitch. What made me happy was seeing Tom, who sported the number ten on the pitch with the captain's armband, and Jimi who wore the number eleven on the bench. I looked over to see Kelvin who sported the number seven in the jumping up and down, getting a last minute warm up.

The game started. This was the Semi final of the Prince's Cup, a tournament held around the east of Brittan. Mostly Tyne and Wear. So far Jimi and Tom had been the top scorers.

The game started. "Woo! Come on Stoneybrook! Let's go Kelvin!" I heard from behind me.

To my dismay, two rows up, where the Three K's, holding up a Kelvin sign. I chuckled. "They don't stop, do they?" I asked.

"Airheads, they are." Shan said to me.

Fifteen minutes had gone buy, until the other team, who had started to pass perfectly had gotten a chance, and sent ball straight into the top of the goal. I sighed.

"Come on, Mate..." I mumbled. I could hear sighs coming from the stadium. Kelvin sat on the ground, and Tom was telling everyone to calm down, there was still plenty of time left.

"Poo." Shan sighed, as her teeth clicked together, when a breeze came through.

Then came the the forty-third minute, just right before half time. Some great passing by Stoneybrook, Kelvin had gotten the ball, and like he had done in PE, he went Neymar on the other players, getting past at least three players, then he had passed it to Tom, who had chipped the ball up to him. Kelvin took a shot, but it hit the top post.

I growled, holding my hand to my head. "Oh that was shit! Come on, Kelvin!" I called out.

I saw that Jimi had said something that had made Kelvin angry, and had forced Tom to calm him down, and the coach to send Jimi back to the bench. Probably had been something like 'Yankee Prick'.

But suddenly I light up, as another chance brew, Kelvin had passed it to Tom, and given a through ball towards Kelvin who ran alone towards goal, but then, the defender from the other team hit Kelvin, just outside the area.

"COME ON REF! THAT WAS DIRTY! RED!" I heard Shan call from next to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like maybe you did study." I laughed, she smiled at me.

The free kick was set, Kelvin, Tom, and another player stood around the ball, one of them was going to shoot the free kick. I suddenly saw Tom shoot the free kick, by chipping it over the defensive wall, and made the ball go right into the goal. Tom set off running towards us,with Kelvin on his back, and everyone cheering.

"Goal!" We yelled. As he ran towards us, me and Shan got up and hugged Tom, the only thing separating us was a foot of cement, and a short fence.

After that, the referee whistled, and they went to the lockers, as the first half ended.

I shuddered, as I smelt a scent that was somewhere close to us. It was unrecognizable, but it felt wrong, it felt evil. It felt like bad news. I shuddered the thought away, as the players came back out for the second half.

It had started with Kelvin shooting a long range shot, but the goalkeeper flew and stopped it. "Aw... Damn!" I said. That chance had followed by Kelvin taking a shot, that curve straight towards goal, but hitting the top left post. I closed my eyes as I started hearing complaints. People saying why did Kelvin start, and Jimi not?

I didn't care until I heard a person say, "There is no way that freak is from Spain. He's a yank, he can't score to save his life."

I turned around. "This 'Yank', is way better than Jimi, he'll score. Think before you talk!" I said to the kid who was talking about Kelvin.

I saw Kelvin scream to the air. Something in Spanish, like 'Joder' or something.

I was biting my nails, along with Shan, we where nervous, we had reached injury time, and if we went to extra time, we would most likely lose, in the way we had been playing. The goalkeeper had done all the work.

Until the last minute of injury time, Tom had shot the ball, and won a corner. I looked at Kelvin, who stood just right outside of the area. Jimi, who had been substituted in, stood ready to cross in the corner. Tom had walked over and whispered something to Kelvin. I used my super hearing. Tom had told Kelvin to, "Don't be afraid to get a little dirty."

I widened my hazel orbs as I saw Kelvin's eyes turn into his wolf eyes. "Oh man." I said to myself. Shan had also noticed. "What's he gonna...?" She asked to me.

Jimi, crossed the ball into the penalty area, I saw Kelvin give a giant leap, to me obviously using his powers, and heading the ball into the goal, the ball going into the goal and destroying the net. Although disappointed that Kelvin used his Wolfblood powers to score, I celebrated the goal, as everyone jumped up, celebrating. Kelvin was mobbed by a whole bunch of players from his team, and those who even sat on the bench. Kelvin took off his shirt, somewhat making me blush, and Shan too. Behind us, we saw Kara fainting into Kay and Katrina's arms.

Kelvin raised both of his arms, using his left to point at me, and his right to point at Shan. "What's he doing?" Shan asked.

"He's dedicating the goal to us." I said, smiling, I shot a wink at Kelvin.

Shan's cheeks got even redder, "Oh.. That's nice.. I guess."

* * *

Kelvin, Tom, Shan, and I walked out of the stadium. "You guys are really bad." I joked with them.

"What're you talking about?" Tom asked, I should've known he would've been offended. "I scored a free kick, Messi shit right there."

"More like Heskey." I responded. He shot me a dirty look as Kelvin started to laugh.

"Again, I'm the only one who doesn't understand a thing." Shan complained, as we walked into the woods, to the route they would use to get to my house, because it was relaxing, and it was their usual place.

"Aw, cheer up, Shan!" Kelvin said, putting his arms under her knees, and another on her back picking her up, and holding her tighter.

She yelped, "I'm cold! What do you shower with? Water from Antarctica?" She said, as she couldn't escape Kelvin's grasp, because he had picked her up. "Stop! Stop! Stop it!" Shan complained, but we all could tell she was laughing, and enjoying it. Suddenly, I could see a fast shadow run past Shan and Kelvin, and suddenly, Kelvin and Shan where pushed back, down the hill in the woods.

"Shan! Kay!" Tom called for them, running towards where they fell with me behind him. "Are you guys okay?"

Shan slowly got up, Kelvin's arms where wrapped around her, so she wouldn't get hurt. They got up. "What was that?" Shan asked.

"Was that a Bat Blood?" I asked Kelvin, putting my defenses up, making sure that if a Bat Blood attacked, I could defend my friends, even though I had no idea how to destroy Bat Bloods. Kelvin turned around, his eyes widening, I was about to look, when Kelvin had put his hands over Shan's eyes and said, "Tom! Don't let Mads look!" He yelled.

Tom had grabbed me, and turned me to face his chest. "What's wrong?!" I asked.

"Shit, mate..." Tom said, I could tell he had seen something, but what?

"Mads, Shan, turn around and don't look, call the police." Kelvin said. I felt Shan grab my arm, and Tom pushed us to the side.

"Man, it stinks." Kelvin told Tom. I could appreciate the fact that they cared about us enough to not let us look, because from what is sounded it was bad, but I didn't like that they thought of me and Shan as fragile. I could hear Kelvin sniffing.

"Kelvin, what're you doing?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. As Shan talked with the police, I turned around to see Tom covering what happened to be two people laying down, and Kelvin nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Tom.

"I don't know, he took off running towards the deep end of the woods." Tom explained. I knelled down and used Eolas, I could see Kelvin in his Wolf form, running through the wood, obviously in search on someone, oh how I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. I looked back at Tom, looking behind him, I saw two two motionless body, pale, and scratches all around them.

"Mads! Don't!" Tom scolded me, it was too late, it was permanently recorded and burned into my brain, two dead bodies, killed, I could hear Shan's phone drop, and we knew she was looking at the bodies.

* * *

We sat Shan's living room, I couldn't get the image out of my head, it was just there, two men. Dead. I felt so cold inside, I was wrapped around with Shan, we where both confused, scared, and traumatized. Tom hadn't acted differently, his father was a police man, and it took a few couple of take your sons to work days gone wrong, to make Tom not so much affected by seeing a dead body. And Kelvin, God knows where he was, had witnessed his parents, and numerous Wolfbloods be massacred, and he was still normal, that took enormous mental power, and the only thing keeping me through not having a meltdown was knowing that the person could've been me, and for the fact that I felt back, Kelvin and Tom having seen dead bodies, numerous, and still being the normal kids they where. Well... Normal to say.

The police hadn't said anything about us finding the body. They just said a few high school students found two corpses.

We heard the door close, seeing Kelvin walk through the door, I could see a medical ban around his arm, and his lip had been open. "Where did you go? What did you do?" Tom asked.

"I took care of some business." Kelvin said, sitting down. "I found out why those two where killed. They where killed by a Bat Blood, someone feeding."

I looked at Kelvin. "The same one that attacked me?"

Kelvin took a pause before responding, "I don't know, they don't keep the same scent." He told me.

"How is it you know so much about them?" Shan asked.

"The Wolfblood population, including my parents, where massacred by a army of them." Kelvin responded with no pause, and he did in the same way a teacher would explain things, blankly.

Shan slowly looked at her feet, "Sorry for asking."

"Don't be. You deserve to know every thing I know about them, or at least everything I know." Kelvin told them.

"So what, you're gonna give us Batblood 101?" Tom asked.

"Exactly, take out your note book, and pen." Kelvin said. I could hear Shan softly chuckle. Just a few hours, and Kelvin was already giving us a smile, this boy was golden, and we were happy to have him as one of our friends, just a boy who made us forget we had just seen two dead corpses.

"So first thing we have to know is do NOT trust any of those." Kelvin responded, I could tell he was speaking not out of logic, but out of anger, it probably had to do with his parents. "Now, I want you guys to know, they have super human strength, and speed, so unarmed, you might be at a disadvantage. The next is, that they are not Vampire, they don't care about garlic, holy water, crosses, have reflections, or a stake to the heart, yeah they can only die from being stabbed in the heart, but doesn't matter, a stake, a knife, a bullet. A Wolfblood can kill them with one bite, anywhere, and vise-versa, because they both have this venom deposited into their bite, it depends on the way they bite you, a human can become a Batblood, or die. Usually Batbloods kill. Either way, for Wolfbloods you die." He explained to us.

"Mate, have you killed one?" Tom asked. Kelvin looked to the side.

"I wish I had." He said softly. Shan and I had walked over to next to him and held on to him. "Another thing, they change form going wolf blood, their eyes change color, they become paler, I can't explain it but their appearance just changes form, and they you can't recognize them."

"So, we could have a Batblood looking at us, and until he changes form, we won't actually know who he is? His scent?" I asked.

"Like I said before, the scent is changed whenever they want to." Kelvin explained to me. I nodded at him, alright, I knew more about them now, it had answered all my questions.

I put my hand on top of Kelvin's dark skinned hand. "Kelvin.. What did you do when you left?" I asked.

Kelvin hesitated, "I used Eolas and I saw a Bat Blood looking at us from afar, I chased him down. I fought a little, but I couldn't do anything." Kelvin explained.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelvin told us. I had known this guy, what? Maybe three weeks, and I found myself constantly worrying over him, like a mother, I didn't like it, and I was pretty sure he didn't either. "I also learned something more to Eolas."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" I asked, curiously.

He looked at me, suddenly I heard his voice in my head, 'Cool, isn't it?'

I raised an eyebrow, 'Are you... Talking to me? Through thoughts?'

Kelvin nodded at me.

"Erm. What are you guys doing?" Tom asked.

"He's talking to me through my thoughts." I said, in disbelief.

Tom and Shan's eyes widened, "No way!" They said.

"We're going to be needing this. We're going to find out who killed those innocent men. And I'm gonna want answers." Kelvin said. Getting to know him more and more, this was one side of him I didn't like. I liked the sarcastic, funny, and caring side of him. But I didn't like the way too serious, impulsive, scary side of him. He had gone been his better side for the last three weeks.

I compared his bad side to Shan's bad side, as they where too determine, serious, and very impulsive. I did agree to the fact that we had to find out who killed them though.

* * *

Kelvin and I walked through the halls of our school, as we had gotten into a very interesting conversation on who would win, Newcastle United or Swansea City.

"There is no way! Newcastle would demolish Swansea!" I told Kelvin. Our family honestly was a Newcastle family, it was like a birthright. "Cisse, mate. Cisse." I told him.

He chuckled, "1-2, dear Smith. 1-2." He responded. I rolled eyes remembering that Swansea won. "One word, Madeline. Michu."

I punched his arm, "Shut up." I commanded.

"Nein." He responded in a childish way. I felt a arm go around my neck, and saw another one go around Kelvin's.

"Mates." Tom said, greeting us. I turned my head kissing him in the cheek. After that, he shot a look at Kelvin.

"What?" Kelvin asked.

"Where's my kiss?" Tom asked, sounding serious, but obviously joking. I chuckled to the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey." Kelvin said, faking a stereotypical homosexual voice with a lisp. He kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Anything you guys wanna get off your chest? Maybe getting something out the closet?" I asked them. They giggled.

"So, Bruv. The final is next week, so if we're gonna go after any Batbloods, let's do it this weekend." Tom told Kelvin. The good Atmosphere was interrupted. I could feel a thousand thoughts running through all three of our head. Suddenly, a red headed boy with freckles walked towards us.

"Simon, what's up?" Tom asked.

"What are you guys always up to?" The boy asked. We looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Kelvin asked.

"Weird things in this town revolve around you. Two years ago, every time something strange happened you guys are at the scene. Who found the dead bodies? You." Simon said, I only knew who he was because he was part of the football team, this had come very random.

"What're you saying, mate?" Tom asked.

"I'm saying that you guys need to stop messing around. We need you for the final." Simon said, and with that he was gone.

We exchanged a look. Kelvin then said, "Should-"

Tom cut him off, "We be-"

And then I cut Tom off, "Worried?" We took a second too look at each other, wondering how we said that at the same time. But then we all knew that we were worried that someone knew something about us. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it, it was from Shan. 'Dark Room NOW!' It said.

I led the boys to the dark room, and as we opened it, there was Shan looking at the wall. We looked and then suddenly, I really hoped that my eyes deceived me, because if this was true, we were screwed.

On the wall, written in red said, 'Bat Bloods 4 eva!'

"They know who we are." Kelvin said. I turned around, hand in my heads as Tom went and locked the door.

"What the hell did you do?" Tom asked, looking at Kelvin. This was too much stress for me, as Shan looked at me.

"FUCK!" Kelvin said out. "I found a Bat Blood, I fought with it, and then it escaped me."

"You might've killed us all!" Tom said. "You thick yank!"

I gave Tom a warning look. "Tom, control yourself."

Kelvin looked at Tom, maybe ready to kill him.

"Sorry, listen. I'm just really worried. I mean, how in the actually hell are we going to find it now, if they are watching us now." Tom said. Then suddenly, Kelvin's eyes widened.

"Watching us? Tom, you fucking magnificent genius!" Kelvin said, kissing his forehead. I was confused.

"What?" Shan asked.

"Shan wasn't there. Simon earlier said he was watching us.. How did he know WE found the body? The news hadn't said anything about us with the bodies." Kelvin explained. My eyes widened. Kelvin suddenly knelled to the ground, and I could tell he was using Eolas.

"I see Jimi and Alex walking into the woods. He's following behind!" Kelvin said. I saw Tom roll his eyes, disgusted at the idea of saving Jimi. Tom unlocked the door, and we ran out. Me and Kelvin ahead of Tom and Shan.

"Tom and I'll catch up!" Shan said. "Let's go get your pocket knife."

I stopped in my tracks. "We're not gonna kill him, are we?" I asked.

Kelvin looked to the side. "Kelvin.. Your not.. Thinking about it are you?"

"Let's just go!" He said, and without anymore questions we ran again. As we got to the woods, we could see Jimi and his friend Alex walked towards the open road, and then we could see, a white figure, with an open mouth, and eyes. He was right, he was unrecognizable, no body for. He looked like a power ranger without a logo, and a moving face. Kelvin got to the ground and howled. It seemed Jimi and his friend Alex heard it, and took off running out of the woods. The Batblood AKA Simon, was ready to pounce, until we took off running towards him. And Kelvin tackled him.

There, the fight was going to happen. In the middle of the woods. I ran behind Kelvin in case something more serious happened. And it did, then three more Batbloods showed up. Kelvin's eyes widened.

"Kelvin.." Tom said.

"Stay back." Kelvin warned us. I stepped next to him.

"No." I said. Yes, alright, I got it, he wasn't used to having many friends.

"Mads." He warned, I could tell he was more worried than that, and I knew why, his parents had died.

"I'm with you Kelvin. We're with you." I told him. Shan and Tom stepped next to us.

"Aw... Isn't that cute. Shame it has to end. Like your parents. Let's hope Maddy has the same face your Aunt Rosa had when she was killed." The first Bat blood said, sounding like Simon. Kelvin took off running towards it in anger, Simon side stepped and threw Kelvin against a tree.

I ran towards Kelvin. "For the humans first!" The Bat bloods said. Kelvin got up and grabbed Simon, pushing to the ground. Since I didn't know either other Batblood, I'll call one BB1 and BB2.

BB1 went towards Shan slowly, as if he was contemplating on how he was gonna kill her. BB2 and Tom were locked in a arm battle, as BB2 knocked Tom six meters back. I ran towards BB1, and knocked him back. I then concentrated, and turned into a Wolf. I ran and tried to bite one, even though knowing that if I was bitten, I would die, the BB1 knocked me back, turning me back into a human. My vision was blurred as I lie on the ground. I could see little visions of us getting our asses handed to us. I could see the little blurred versions of Shan and Tom running towards the trees, while I could literally swear, seeing Kelvin do Kung Fu, kicking around the Batbloods. Then running towards me, picking me up, and running towards the streets.

"FIND THEM!" Simon yelled. We hid on top of a tree.

I looked at Kelvin, was really close to me, my vision was back. "We need to find them two." I told him. This was probably the most exciting, but dangerous situation I had in my life. Kelvin nodded then he looked at me.

"You say here, I'm going to go find them." Kelvin said. I shook my head.

"They're me best friends. I can't just stay here." I told him.

"I know, but better sacrifice one, than all of us. If I get hurt, you'll still be here. I can't let you get hurt." He said. My heart had given the hardest beat ever.

As he turned around, I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a look, and then he jumped off the tree.

I had to go against, his wishes as I jumped off, and started to look for them. And after a few steps, I realized my mistake, when I felt Simon throw me back into the ground. I got up, and head butted Simon, only making him look the other way for a second. Then he turned back to me, throwing me to the ground.

His mouth opened, I closed my eyes, and then I felt him bite down. But not on my, or any part of my body. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tom with his arm above me, and Simon biting down on it. "TOM!" I heard Shan yell, Kelvin ran towards Simon, locking his arms around Simon's neck, and then I heard a crack, and Simon fell, with is eyes closed.

Before anything, I looked at Tom, who held his arm. "Shit." Kelvin said. Taking out his Wolfblood teeth. "Mate, we gotta suck out the venom. Or you'll turn into one!" He said. Tom shook his head. "Mate, get out of here, you just killed someone get out, before the police come!" He said.

Kelvin shook his head. "Hell no." He grabbed Tom's arm, and softly bit, sucking on Tom's arm, and after five second. Kelvin spit something black out of his mouth.

"It'll hurt for a bit. But you won't be a Batblood." Kelvin warned. And then, as if he had suddenly remembered what he had done, he dropped to his knees.

"I just killed some one." He said.

"Mate, you did it to protect your friends. You save our lives." Tom explained.

"I took a life from a person." He said, putting his hands over his head.

"One seriously messed up life, for four lives. Not only that, is that you saved us. You did it for a reason." Shan explained.

"There is no reason to kill a person. I could just sent him off." Kelvin said. I looked at him.

"Get up, you did NOT do anything bad. If anything you avenged hundreds of lives." I explained.

He didn't respond, but slowly got up. I knew it would take him a while to get over it, but he would come to realized he did it for all the right reasons.

* * *

We all sat in my room, as Kelvin lie on my bed. "Your still bummed, huh?" I asked, suddenly thinking about what I had asked. Of course he was bummed, he had just killed a person.

"Listen.." He said. "What happened today can't happen again." He said

We all looked at him. "Those other two are out on the loos. We need to find out who they where, and find out if there are more people." Kelvin said.

* * *

_**AuthorsNote:**_ _This was a horrid episode, I know, but I will avenge it, to make a beast chapter next one. And everyone, remember, RHYDIAN WILL BE BACK, and I even know when he'll come back. So trust me. And remember, next chap will be better._


End file.
